A Second Cold Story
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: The Walrider has a hold of Miles Upshur, instead of possessing him, he has a different plan for Miles. What is that plan? Will Miles make it back to show the true evils of the Murkoff Corporation to the world? Can Miles cope with his new situation and make it back to possibly tell two Stories? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: A New Place

Miles Upshur the Freelance Journalist who had risked his life being chased by crazy people throughout Mount Massive asylum, from getting his index finger from his right hand plus his ring finger from his left, both cut off. Even his camera took some damage, it's glass had cracked when Miles accidentally dropped it. He was now about to escape with the truth he had recorded, the camera that could only drain with using night vision. Or so he thought, he thought he would go home and tell the world what he had witnessed in the asylum, but as he shut off the life support for Billy Hope, AKA The Walrider who was the feared sprit of the asylum, grabbed Miles in the air knowing he was going to die. Miles expected him to kill him but instead, he felt a vortex being created by Billy, and then he was thrown into the vortex with his camera with him, and he saw Billy disappear.

**Later...**

**Miles' POV**

I had awoken with my camcorder beside me surrounded by nature. I sat up and wondered where I was, I noticed my camera was out of battery so, I reloaded my battery. I also noticed I had five batteries left and I decided to lift my camera to film the wonderful scenery, after seeing all I've seen in the asylum. Despite still being hurt from Billy tossing me around and my two missing fingers, I was beginning to calm down.

"Billy, why? Why here?" I said to myself

I then get up and start walking and I then trip on a rock and fall behind a bush. I get up and notice in the distance a town with a palace in the distance. I get out my notebook and pen and started writing.

**So Billy, this is where you take me? A place with peace and beautiful nature? But why, why couldn't you have just killed me? Why didn't you just leave me to die in that wretched place? Oh well, I hope you have found God, and may God have mercy on me in this place. I still have a camera full of evidence, let's hope these people won't be more freaks chasing me! I still hope you and Chris didn't find another hell. Let's hope Martin was right, I hope I can go home and show the world his asylum he wanted me to see.**

I put away his notebook, raise my camera(which still had a glass crack), and started walking towards the town.

**30 minutes later...**

I arrived at the town and a sign read, **Kingdom of Arrendelle. **Then I wondered for a second where I have heard that name, then I put away my camera in my pockets and start walking inside Arrendelle, in stealth mode. I came up to a dock looking at the sea and sun, such a sight! Then to my left, I see a women with a green dress singing while skipping along happily.

"For the first time in forever, Nothings in my way! WOAH!"

Then a horse comes behind me and knocks me in the water, which was good because I probably smelled pretty bad anyways, my camcorder was still safe. The women was knocked in a boat, which the horse catches.

"Hey!" She said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" The man said.

"No, it's ok! I'm fine!" The women said.

"What about me? Actually never mind!" I said.

I climb back on the deck and put my hands behind my back. And the young looking dude got in the boat and introduced himself to the lady.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" He said holding out his hand.

"Princess Anna of Arrendelle" The women said grabbing his hand.

"Princess? My Lady!" Hans said as he bowed.

The horse also bowed, almost dropping the boat. I stood their with my hands behind my back still. Then Hans was then thrown on top of Anna, then as the horse raised the boat again, Anna was on top of Hans.

"Well, this is awkward." Anna said.

"I would like to apologize off hitting the Princess of Arrendelle with my horse, and every moment after!" He said.

"No, no, it's fine! I'm not that kind of princess but!" Anna replied

"Hey you!" She called to me.

"Me? Oh right, heh heh heh..." I said scared.

"Are you ok?" She said.

"Why do you hide you hands behind your back? And why didn't you bow for this kind princess?" Hans asked.

"Show me your hands." She demanded.

I had to give in to her command.

"Fine, as you wish princess!" I said while showing my hands, with my fingers missing, and blood all over my hands.

"Oh my goodness!" Anna said.

"I'm fine! I just. I just had a little accident, no big deal!" I said stuttering.

"Anna, I'll take care of him! What is your name?" Hans said.

_These guys seem don't seem to be too bad, but be on your guard Miles, you have evidence to take care of. _"Miles, Miles Upshur." I said.

Then bells started to ring.

"Oh, the coronation! It's, I gotta go! Bye!" Anna said as she walked away.

Hans gave a quick smile, then turned to me. He pulled out a couple of long bandages from his pockets, and a cloth. He handed me the cloth to wipe my hands.

"Here, I always come prepared" He said.

"Thanks" I responded.

I wiped my hands with the cloth, then he helped me bandage my hands.

"Phew, much better! Thank you." I said kindly.

"Your welcome!" He said.

"You want to follow me to the coronation?" He asked.

"I just got here, and I don't know where I am! And you're already asking me to follow you?" I said with frustration in my voice.

"Well, I'm sure the appointed queen will be able to help you!" He said with pride.

"I hope so. Thank you sir!" I said with relief.

We walked to the coronation, which took place in a church. Funny, considering the last time I was in a church...Martin. I took a look back to when Father Martin did his Jesus Christ cross, burning ceremony.

"You will watch and record my death! We will all be free! NOW MY SON! AAH!"

That was the last thing he said to me as I watched as he burned, I hope he really is free and happy as he said. At least this church is more peaceful than the asylums. Coming back to the present, With the choir singing their beautiful hymn, and sitting beside someone I could be friends with and trust, unlike that big Chris guy! I watched as I saw a women with platinum blonde hair with a blue dress and a purple cape bow her head, allowing the priest wearing this red cloak, to put a crown on her head. I watched as she took off her gloves and held up two golden objects, a sphere and a small staff. It appeared she was afraid of something, I don't know, I swear I saw ice form on the two objects, maybe I was being paranoid again. The priest said these foreign words, then she was announced to be presented as Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. Everyone else shouted, "Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!" Something wasn't right, I took out my notebook and started writing, it was then I remembered what Arrendelle was.

**Coronation? Check. New Queen? Check. Mythical Kingdom? Check. I don't know If I'm still crazy from being at Mount Massive, but I swear the objects this, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle were holding to were starting to freeze. She did have that fear-like look in her eyes, then again, who wouldn't freak out from being announced to be Queen in front of a crowd at the front of the alter? Again, I might be paranoid, or there is another story to tell here? Is this a dream Billy? Or is this Mythical, beautiful place real? I hope that this is a second story, that a Mythical place I read in a book is real! And I hope I can make it back alive. Either way, this camcorder needs to be safe! Murkoff needs to go down!**


	2. Chapter 2: Now They Know!

**Miles' POV**

After the Coronation, I decided to go and head back to the docks. I was just sitting there alone, when Anna came up to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I responded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Listen, sorry for not showing my respects to you." I said.

"No, no it's okay! I just wanted to ask you, you want to come along to the Coronation party?" She asked.

"Me, party? I don't know." I said politely.

"Come on! This is a once in a lifetime thing! For me anyways, I waited my whole life for this event! And I always wanted to enjoy it with new people I'd meet!" She said back.

"Hmm, Okay. Only because, you were singing about a first time in forever!" I said.

"YUP! I'll even introduce you to Elsa." She said.

"Wasn't that your sister in the front of the church who was named Queen of this town?" I asked.

"Yes, it was. I saw you sitting beside Hans. Anyways let's go!" She said.

We start walking towards the palace.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

_You can't just tell her sister may have ice powers. But she could be something like, Snow Queen? Oh, Lady Frozen! Nah! _"Never mind! Uh. I just have too much things in my head right now! I'll tell you and your sister together?" I responded.

"Well, Okay then." She said.

We walked into the palace.

**Elsa's POV**

I was walking up to the front of the ballroom where one of the staff addressed me.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!" He said while waving his arm towards me.

He then pointed to my right.

"Princess Anna of Arrendelle!" He said.

I saw my sister running, as if she was late. Well, she sort of was.

"Hi!" I said to my sister.

"Hi? Hi me? Oh Hi!" Anna responded.

"So, this is what a party looks like huh? Wait, what's that amazing smell?" I said to Anna.

We both sniffed the air.

"CHOCOLATE!" We both said laughing.

I noticed from where Anna had come running in a man with, short black hair, blue pants, a brown jacket(which had appeared to have blood on his sleeve), a white buttoned shirt, brown laced boots, and bandaged hands. It's like he was hurt or something. I saw him writing in a notebook.

"Anna, who's that?" I asked.

"A new friend." She responded.

**Miles' POV**

I was finishing writing notes on the party.

**This is a Royal Ball huh? I like this. Seems more peaceful and enjoyable than those other wild parties I've been to. AC/DC, always hypes you up. I would take out my Camcorder, but these people might get freaked. This town does seem to be an old kingdom after all, I hope I don't get to crazy, not that I ever had gone to much crazy parties. This is just a formal thing, nothing too crazy. What am I going to tell them? That some old sick f*** cut my fingers off? Even if I have evidence, but I'm not scarring a Lady, especially a Queen! Let's hope I can make a good first impression to the Queen without stirring up a storm.**

"Miles Upshur!" Anna called out.

I look up and see the women I saw earlier that was given the title of Queen, and Anna.

"Hey. My lady! Ahem, Ladies." I said.

I started shaking, then I cleared my throat.

"Your Mr. Upshur, Anna describes you as a new friend?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but just Miles thanks, your majesty." I said hesitantly.

"What are you here for? What are you? And what happened to your fingers?" Elsa asked.

"To be honest my Queen, wait, Anna you ready?" I said.

"What? Oh yeah, he told me that he would tell us something when he met you." Anna said to Elsa.

"Well Okay then Miles, take it away." Elsa said to me.

"My job, my very soul! Is all about being a Journalist, I'm a Journalist, a Freelance Journalist, my lady." I answered them.

"A Journalist?!" Elsa said impressed.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

Then one of the staff introduced a small grey haired man with a black uniform with a red stripe across his body.

"Queen Elsa, the Duke of Weaseltown!" The staff said.

"It's Weselton!" The Duke said annoyed.

_Hmph, a name I could make fun of! But I won't, maybe._

"My Queen as your closest partner in trade, I would offer you your first dance as Queen!" He asked.

He did some sort of random dance movements and bowed his head to offer his hand, then his hair seemed to be hanging off his head.

_Wow, that's embarrassing! Even the two girls are giggling._

"No, I don't dance, but my sister does!" Elsa said while pushing Anna away to the Duke.

"Sorry." She said in a low voice to her.

"Your Majesty?" I said.

"It's just, I don't see too many Journalist's around. There are only a handful that might exist, I'm just almost honored to meet someone like you." She responded.

"And you don't have to tell me what happened if you are too embarrassed." She added.

"Really? Maybe I could show you something, outside, or in the dark? I'm sorry if that sounds, off, but in the dark it's the only way I can show you a, special Journalistic recording device I use." I said.

"Alright. Hey, can you watch the place for a second?" She says to one of her staff.

"Of course my Queen..." He said

She led me to a bedroom, closed the door and shut the curtains, and lit a candle.

"Ok, how am I supposed to see what you are going to show me?" Elsa asked.

"And make this quick!" She added

I grabbed her hand with my left hand and took my Camcorder out with my right.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I call it, a camera. Well this is a Camcorder." I said.

"What does it do? And what does this have to do with the dark?" She asked.

"Here" I said as I showed Elsa how to hold the Camera.

"It records events, any event, so you can watch it over again." I explained.

"Interesting, now about the dark? And do these things always have a crack in it?" She asked with slight worry in her voice.

I press the night vision button on the Camera and she looks in the Camcorder.

"There! TA DA! But don't look at the candles, you might go blind with the night vision!" I said.

"Wow, amazing!" She said.

"But this is yours! Here." She said giving me my Camcorder back.

"That's that! And I dropped this thing, accidentally, that's why it's cracked." I said.

"Now we should head back to the party." Elsa said.

"Agreed, my lady? Sorry" I said hesitantly.

"If you want, you could just call me Elsa, or Queen." She said.

"Okay Elsa." I responded.

"I can't let your people see this device, not yet!" I added.

**Elsa's POV**

Me and Miles walk back to the party, he showed me the footage as he called it, when we were in my room before we entered the party. I wonder where he's from? He seems protective of his device, I don't think he's of this world but he's a good guy. As I walked back in the ballroom, Miles went to the side, and I saw Anna laughing and talking with another man, then she came up to me.

_He has secrets like me! I wonder..._

"Elsa! I mean, my queen! May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" She said.

"Your Majesty!" He said bowing.

"We would like to ask" Anna said

"For your blessing, of." Hans said

"OUR MARRIAGE!" They said together.

"I'm sorry, what? I'm confused!" I said.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details,well there would be soup and ice cream! Oh, could we live here?" Anna said excited.

"Yeah!" Hans responded.

"Oh and we could invite all twelve of your brothers!" Anna said.

"Woah, no no no no no. Slow Down!" I said.

"What?" Anna asked in a low tone.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked.

"No, whatever you have to say, you say to the both of us!" Anna said putting her arms around Hans.

"Fine, you can't just marry a man you just met!" I told her.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna said.

"What do you know about true love?" I asked.

"More than you! All you know is to shut people out!" She said back.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no!" I responded.

"The party's over, close the gates" I told one of the guards.

"Yes Queen Elsa!" The guard responded.

I started walking towards the exit of the ballroom.

**Miles' POV**

I was noticing the rambling going on between Elsa and her sister, but Elsa did have a point, you need to get to know someone better before you marry them! I decided to lift my Camcorder to record this, even if I said I wouldn't.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa said.

"What did I do to you?" Anna said as she grabbed her glove.

"Hey give me my glove!" She demanded.

"Why Elsa? Why do you shut the world out? Why do you shut me out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna said.

"I said, ENOUGH!" She said waving her glove-less hand.

Then ice was shot out of her hands and ice spikes were formed against the crowd.

_It's official, she has ice powers! I got this all on film! Now, how can we fix this?_

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!" The duke of Weaseltown said to two red uniformed men.

"Elsa...!" Anna said.

"Elsa wait!" I said running towards the queen.

I broke one of the ice spikes and hopped over it to go after Elsa, I then raised my Camcorder again.

"Hey, what is that?!" The duke asked.

"GET HIM! GET THEM BOTH!" He told his two guards.

I started running towards the exit while I was still recording, and while the guards along with the Duke were chasing me. I was outside and I saw Elsa touch a water fountatin, and I saw the fountain's water freeze in the air.

_Another piece of this story obtained._

Then she started gesturing her hands to the Duke and his men.

"Stay back!" Elsa said.

She accidentally shot out ice at the Duke and, he and his guards tripped.

"Elsa!" Anna said running out.

"Come back!" I said.

Me and Anna chased Elsa to a lake. She stepped on the water and it started to freeze.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said.

She started running towards the mountains freezing the water. Then out of nowhere, it started to snow.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Journey(s)

**Anna's POV**

I stood there with Miles as Elsa ran off into the mountains. As Miles claimed he was recording the water freezing as Elsa was running along, and he also said to me he recorded when it started snowing. My sister is very powerful! Changing the season like that? Amazing, but BAD! Miles decided to go back to the palace to take some cover, try to prepare for the cold. Then behind me, a hand was on my shoulder, it was Hans.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"No!" I said upset.

"Come on!" He said gesturing to go back to the palace.

We had walked back to the palace gates to find Miles on the ground. Standing beside him was the Duke of Weselton and his guards.

"NO! Leave Miles alone!" Hans said.

"It's snowing, the Queen has cursed this land! He probably did this!" The Duke proclaimed.

"No, it wasn't him." I said.

"WAIT! Is there sorcery in you too? I can see the sorcery in this man's little, thing!" He said pointing at Miles and holding his camcorder.

"No, she's completely ordinary! In a good way." Hans said.

"And give you can't steal that man's property! Have you no sense at all?" Hans said.

"Fine, I'll leave this beside this Miles fellow." The Duke said agreeing.

"I must be the one to go after Elsa! She didn't cause, this, I DID! I pushed her tonight, and I should be the one to go after her!" Anna explained.

"Bring me my horse!" I added.

"Are you sure, she could be dangerous!" Hans said.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me!" I said to Hans.

I get on my horse, ready.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" I said to the people.

"It will be my honor!" Hans said bowing.

"Please take care of Miles, he's your friend right?" I said.

"Yes, of course! I'll take care of him." Hans said.

I ride off towards the mountains to begin my Journey to find Elsa.

**Han's POV**

I watched as Anna rode off into the unknown wilderness of this accidental winter, I had to come up with someway to take care of Miles, at the same time satisfy the Duke. I then made a decision.

"Listen up!" I said to the soldiers and the Duke.

"You better have something to say about this Miles fellow!" The Duke said.

"Lock him in the jail with his belonging!" I said.

"Hmm, how do we know if he can stay there?" The Duke asked.

"We have guards patrolling regularly, simple! His device isn't a weapon" I explained to the Duke.

"Hmm, good enough! You heard the man!" The Duke said to the guards.

"Wait, one more thing! "I added.

I took out his notebook from his pocket and wrote a quick message on a blank page. I didn't have time to check what was in this Journalist's book.

"There, now go!" I said.

"Yes sir!" They responded.

They carried Miles away and I had to get the town in order to warm things up.

**Miles' POV**

I woke up on a stone bed in a cell with a blanket, and I wasn't chained or anything. My camera was beside me, and everything else was here. I started writing in my notebook, it was dark so I had to use my night vision. I turned to a page that had handwriting which wasn't mine, I read it.

**Sorry Miles, I had to satisfy the Duke somehow. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get you out, but I will try!**

**-Hans**

I then turned the page and started writing my own thoughts.

**NOT THIS AGAIN! Being knocked out and put in a jail cell, great. I liked last time better when I started to meet and talk to those people back at Mount Massive. Also, someone would have opened the door by now, I hope Hans will be quick! Other than that, I just have to wait and hope for Anna to bring back Elsa and stop this supernatural winter. At least I don't have to worry about Chris, or those naked twins, or deformed people, no offence to them. Some of those Asylum people did help me though, but I never said thanks to them, or anything. SHAME!**

I continued to sit there waiting. Since I knew my Camcorder could only drain with night vision, I placed my Camcorder on a ledge facing me.

**Meanwhile...**

**Anna's POV**

I have been out in the cold for hours, I've been up all night just travelling to see my sister. Man this was harder then knocking on her room.

"Elsa?! ELSA!" I called out.

Then snow fell from a tree and my horse got spooked and ran away.

"No no no no no! Come back!" I said to my horse.

My horse was officially gone, then to make matters worse, I saw a big figure in the shadows of the woods, and I heard a deep monstrous voice

"Little Pig, little Pig! Where are you? I KNOW WHERE! You think I'm dead camera man?! Well ready or not, here comes Chris Walker!" The voice said.

I saw the figure run away towards Arrendelle. I wondered if he was talking about Miles? I have to focus, I have to find my sister.

**Chris' POV**

I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm supposed to be dead, but somehow even with The Walrider ripping me to pieces, I still feel very alive. I still feel stronger than ever, walking through the snow! Ah, brings back the good Christmas snowmen I built as a kid. Then I was ruined and toughened in Afghanistan and in that terrible Mount Massive asylum where I became a deformed shadow of myself. I looked down at myself, seeing I'm still big and strong, but my chains were gone, and all the blood that was shed on me, GONE! But I was wearing a new suit and I had a hat. Eventually after a long period of walking, I saw this town in the distance. I can feel that little pig in there, but now where? I could always ask the locals. It seems the ice would be good for reflections, that's exactly what I did, I went up to the ice and looked at myself.


	4. Chapter 4: A Soldiers New Mission

**Chris' POV**

I looked at myself on the ice reflection, I saw a man, not a monster. I am no longer the second placed feared monster of Mount Massive, I'm Sergeant Walker, READY TO PROTECT, READY TO SERVE! I had a MP hat, US army body gear, and camouflaged pants, and of course, my military boots! It's like I'm twenty-five again! Wait, if I'm alive shouldn't others like Martin or Trager be here? Oh well, but I just got to try to lower my voice. Anyways, now to find little pig so I can get his real name and use both our minds to get out of here! I entered the town, the sign to the town said it was named Arrendelle, interesting. Anyway, I went up to this guy who looked like he dressed like a prince, or in some sort of clothes which was fancier than the other locals, and he was announcing what to do for warmth.

"Hello." I said to him.

"Hello?" He said worried.

"I'm looking for a guy with a camera, do you know if you saw anyone like that?" I asked.

He was looking around, then he gestured me to come closer so he can whisper in my ear.

"Miles Upshur? He's in the local jail, are you a friend of his, or something?" He asked.

"Oh ok, thank you! Where is it?" I asked.

"Around the corner, to the left that way!" He said pointing.

"THANKS AGAIN!" I said running.

I went up to a building that looked dull and there were guards there, I guess this is it.

"Alright, it's Walker time!" I said cracking my knuckles.

_Wait, first new code. Authorized to engage if necessary, do not kill, only injure._

I went up to three guards saying I was visiting Miles Usphur, then they refused to let me in and threatened me with spears. I asked again, then one guard tried to strike, then I grabbed his spear and threw him away with it. The next guard tried charging with a sword I moved to the left and punched him, making him go flying. The next guard stood frozen in fear, seeing his two other buddies knocked down, he dropped his weapon and held out his hands gesturing for me to not hurt him. I grabbed him by the neck and interrogated him.

"Where's Miles Upshur?" I asked.

He didn't respond, then I got impatient. I got ready to punch his pretty face, then he spoke.

"Cell 69!" He said.

I dropped him on the ground, he was gasping for air.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" I said.

"Here! Take it!" He said throwing me a key

"That's for almost every door! I swear!" He added.

"Ok, but if your lying, next time I won't be so merciful!" I said.

I entered the prison, going in stealth mode. The guards were looking for me, I could go stealth mode or break through the door, but I had to be quiet. But did that work?!

**Miles' POV**

I was just sleeping in my dark cell, then I heard sounds of screaming and guys getting beat up. I then heard a familiar growl, it was already outside my cell.

"Hello little pig!" The voice said.

_What the f***? Chris is alive._

I couldn't see him in the dark, so I raised my camera, turned on night vision, but I saw a man, not the Chris Walker I knew but still had the same voice. He unlocked the door then he reached out to me.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He said.

I just stood there frozen, still filming him.

"Ok fine!" He said agitated.

Next thing I know, I'm being carried out by him, I couldn't move, the guards were chasing me and him though. Despite him carrying me, he ran like hell! Next thing I know, we are out of Arrendelle and into the mountains. I was knocked out because of being shaken so much, now God knows what he's going to do with me!

**Chris' POV**

I carried Miles for hours, relentlessly. I wanted to stop but I felt so strong! It felt better than terrorizing the weak when I was that monster. I saw a wooden house finally, I saw a reindeer outside waiting for someone. I saw a hanging sign on the front, which I expected it to be covered in snow. Anyway, it read: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. And there was a mini hanging sign that said, And Sauna. I was about to go in, then I saw a man being thrown out by another big man in the entrance.

"Bye bye!" The big man said.

Then I heard the other man who was thrown out say something to his reindeer.

"No Sven, I didn't get those carrots!" He said.

Then Miles woke up, I dropped him in the snow.

"Hey, what the? How?" Miles said.

"Wait here!" I said.

He did as I asked and I went in the store, then a lady with red hair wearing a blue dress gown, and a purple cape.

"Miles?!" She said.

"Hey Anna..." He said.

"You know this guy" I said.

"Well yeah! We are friends!" She said.

"You are?" She asked.

"I'm Chris, Chris Walker" I said.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Got Stranger

**Anna's POV**

"Hi Chris! I'm Anna!" I said.

"How do you two know each other? Are you best friends?" I asked.

"Well actually-" Miles said, then he got his mouth shut by Chris.

"We're best of friends! Good buddies! BROTHERS!" Chris answered hugging Miles.

"Ok! We got more friends for our hike up the mountain! YAAAAY!" I said.

"Wait here!" I added.

I walked up to the small shed with supplies I knew the ice man and his reindeer needed, and they needed to take us up the mountain.

**Miles' POV**

I'm amazed that Chris is so nice, even to Anna. By now if he was the guy that was chasing me throughout Mount Massive, me, Anna, probably not Elsa, would part of his headless victims list, and Chris would have popped like liquid nitrogen with Elsa. I raised my camera, which we were going to need.

"Why do you not trust me?" Asked Chris.

"Well, you were a monster calling me a little pig." I said.

"I was a monster, but I think I have been given a second chance at life, now I believe God hasn't abandoned me! He thinks the golden hearted soldier was still inside of me, but he needed help to break free!" He explained.

"Ok, but still." I said.

"Come on! I will help you!" Chris said.

"Look! It seems you are ready to go." He said pointing at the others.

"Miles, Chris! This is Kristoff! He's going to take us up the mountain!" Anna said.

"Oh, and that's Sven, his reindeer." She added.

"Ok, then! But Chris isn't coming!" I explained.

"I'm not coming!" Chris said.

"Yeah, well that takes care of one problem! My sleigh can only hold three people." Kristoff said relieved.

We get on his sleigh and I was still recording.

"Here, you'll need these!" Chris said throwing a little sac.

There were three batteries for my camcorder, GREAT!

"I'll see you later!" Chris said waving.

"Thanks Chris..." I said.

We then rode off into the cold, dark woods.

**Later...**

After a long sleigh ride of me just hearing the true love BS between Anna and Hans, we finally stopped. Kristoff knew something wasn't right, I turned on my night vision and in the distance I saw wolves.

_Shit._

"Wolves! Go Sven!" Kristoff said.

Sven started riding off running away from the wolves that were chasing us. Kristoff grabbed a stick which he used for a torch, and gave Anna grabbbed a guitar smacking one of the wolves. Once again I was found between an argument of what TRUE love was, AND I WAS RECORDING ALL THIS! In front of us, I had noticed a cliff was coming up.

"Guys..." I said freaked.

"Ok, we're going to have to jump!" Kristoff said.

He got on the back of the sleigh and Anna got on Sven.

"Jump Sven!" Anna said.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said.

"Jump Sven!" Kristoff ordered.

Sven jumped, Anna made it but Kristoff was lying almost at the edge of the cliff.

"Aye, I just had it payed off!" I heard him mutter to himself.

He was starting to slip, then Anna grabbed a pickax with a rope attached to it, and she threw it towards Kristoff.

"PULL!" She said.

I helped her pull Kristoff up and he didn't seem to happy.

"I'll replace your sled, and everything in it!" Anna said.

"Let's get going! After they come around though." I said.

"WAIT! MY CAMERA!" I said.

"Oh wait, here!" Anna said picking it up from the snow and looking in the viewing frame.

"Um, why is it beeping, and what is this red bar? And this is cool! How does this green effect see in the dark?" Anna asked.

"Here!" She said giving back my camera.

"Phew! Man this is strong! Thanks, and the red bar, that's the life energy on this camera." I explained to Anna.

I reloaded my battery and I turned off night vision

**Kristoff's POV**

I was mad, I couldn't believe myself that I help anyone again.

"Well Sven things have ruined us for helping anyone again!" I said.

"_But they'll die on their own! And you won't get your new sleigh! Or an explanation of who that guy really is!_" I said speaking for Sven.

"Which reminds me, I didn't get that guys name, good call buddy!" I said to Sven rubbing his head.

"Hmm, we're coming!" I called to Anna.

"Great!" She said.

"Hey what's the guys name?!" I called out.

"I'm Miles! Nice to meet you Kristoff!" Miles said.

**Later...**

We have been travelling for hours to find crystalled ice hanging like wind chimes, it was a beautiful sight to see. Miles had this weird cylinder object in his hand, it seemed as if it was very important to him. Then it seems as if we were hearing a voice behind us.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it! So white!" The voice said.

Then I saw a walking snowman behind me.

"HI!" The snowman said.

Then Anna kicked it's head off and both her and me were playing catch with it's head.

"Look I think we got off to a bad start!" It said.

"Hey I don't want it!" Anna said.

Then she threw it's head back on the snow body that was running around, then it's head was upside down.

"Wait a second, why are all of you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked.

"Hang on!" Anna said turning his head back the right way.

"Ok! There better!" The snowman said.

Then Anna took out one of Sven's carrots and put it through Olaf's head, which part of the carrot was sticking at the back of it's head.

"Oooh!" I said, because that must have hurt.

"Are you Ok?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've always wanted a nose!" Olaf said.

Then Anna pushed the carrot to the front of his head, making his new carrot nose bigger.

"Now I love it even more!" The snowman said excited.

"Ahem, hi everyone! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" It said.

"Olaf? Oh yeah, that's right! Olaf!" Anna said with realization.

"Who's the funky looking donkey?" Olaf asked.

"Sven." Anna replied.

"And the reindeer?" Olaf asked again.

"Sven." Anna replied.

**Miles' POV**

I couldn't believe what I was recording! I mean, a talking snowman! This is the biggest story ever! But I still have the Mount Massive asylum's story, I still need that. I took out my notebook again to make notes.

"And what's that thing that this other guy is holding?" Olaf asked.

"That guy is Miles, and that's his camera!" Anna said.

**Being chased by Wolves, the big guy who was trying to rip my head off is my friend, and now talking a snowman! This couldn't get more crazy, could it?**

"Yeah, nice to meet you talking snowman, but we gotta-" I said then he cut me off.

"Quiet Camera! Now hello Miles! What is your purpose?" He said to my camera.

Then I noticed Sven trying to eat Olaf's new carrot nose, not a big surprise.

"Oh, I like you too!" Olaf said.

"Now Olaf, we're here to find Elsa, do you know where she could be?" Anna asked Olaf.

"I think so! Follow me! I know the way up the North Mountain!" Olaf said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fear

**Miles' POV(still)**

After more recording and trucking up this mountain, we have come to place with a lot of ice formed into spikes. We were just talking about Elsa.

"She's a nice person, she wouldn't hurt anyone, and I only knew her for an hour!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's the nicest warmest person ever!" Olaf said.

He walked into one of the ice spikes.

"Oh, I've been impaled! Heh heh!" He said.

We got him back on his body and kept moving on.

**Later…**

We were finally almost there to the top of the mountain.

"Well here it goes!" Anna said heading towards the rocky wall.

"Wait, you don't know how to climb!" Kristoff said.

Sven gave him a tap, and there she was trying to climb the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff said.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna responded.

She didn't get too far…

"Am I almost there? And does the air seem a little thin up here?" She asked.

"Uh guys, there's this convenient staircase that takes you where you want to go!" Olaf said.

"Great! Catch me!" Anna said to Kristoff.

"Wow, what a crazy trust exercise!" She added.

We followed Olaf and the staircase had shown this big ice palace.

_Sweet mother of Neptune!_

"Now that's ice! I'm going to cry!" Kristoff said.

"Go ahead, I won't judge you!" Anna said.

"Don't worry Kristoff, I think I'm going to cry!" I said.

"But I'm not because, you know we're up here in the cold and what not." I added.

"Can you guys wait here?" Anna asked.

"What?! Ice is my life! This is a palace made of ice!" Kristoff said.

"Well, can you give me and my sister a minute?" Anna asked.

"Alright Anna." I said.

I put my camcorder down and I sit down with Kristoff and Olaf writing in my notebook, and both Kristoff and Olaf were counting for keeping track of one minute.

**This ice palace is amazing, it's reminds me of those ice hotels people make, only this is... Now about Olaf, he's kind of well, stupid? I hope he doesn't read this...**

**Anna's POV**

The outside of the ice palace was amazing, but the inside was, astonishing! There was this water fountain in the front with frozen water, and the ceiling stood tall, the stairs looked beautiful! Everything was flawless...

"Elsa? It's me! Anna!" I yelled out.

I almost lost my balance while I was walking on the ice, but I didn't fall. I then saw my sister, changed, but good.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"Wow Elsa, you look different. Well, it's a good different." I said to her.

"Thank you! I never knew what I was capable of!" Elsa responded looking at herself.

"But you should probably go!" She added.

"Look, sorry for everything about before. It's just..."

"No no, you don't have to apologize about anything! Wait, what's that?" She responded.

Olaf and Miles then came walking in, Miles had his camera raised.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said.

"Hi Elsa..." Miles said.

"Olaf? Miles?" Elsa said shocked.

"You built me! Remember?" Olaf said.

Elsa then looked at her hands, she was surprised.

"He's like the one we've built as kids! We can be like that again!" I said.

**Elsa's POV**

I thought about what she had said, I really wanted to but, I looked back to the day I accidentally froze her head.

"No! It can't! Good bye Anna!" I said.

I started to climb the stairs upstairs.

"No, Elsa please! I know we can figure this out!" Anna called out.

"I'm just trying to protect you two!" I said.

"But I'm not afraid!" Anna said.

"I'm not either!" Miles called out.

"Please don't shut me out! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" Anna called out.

**Miles' POV**

Anna seemed stressed, to try and emphasize her point. She then started singing while I was still recording.

**Anna:**

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever,_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_  
We can head down this mountain together!  
_You don't have to live in fear..._  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I will be right here._

Then Elsa was trying to make her point by singing, while she was doing that, I started to make notes again.

**This reminds me of a Disney movie, only this is real! I hardly believe this is real, but I have to go along with it! What matters is I'm standing here up at the highest point of the Northern Mountains and I'm at the top floor of an ice palace that was made by a supernatural queen. Also what matters is I stand here breathing, lucky to be alive, with a camera listening and recording two beautiful women singing to try and convince each other's points. And one got even sexier, maybe after everything clears up I could...**

**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Elsa:** Anna,  
_Please go back home_  
_Your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun-_  
_And open up the gates_

**Anna:** Yeah, but —

**Elsa:** I know!  
_You mean well, but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

**Anna:** _Actually we're not_

**Elsa:** _What do you mean you're not?_

**Anna:** _I get the feeling you don't know_

**Elsa:** _What do I not know?_

**Anna:** _Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...  
__Snow._

**Elsa:** What?

"Yeah... You're actually kind of powerful." I said.

**Anna:** You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.

**Elsa:** Everywhere?

**Anna:** It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!

**Elsa:** No, I can't.  
I — I don't know how!

**Anna:** Sure you can! I know you can!  
_`Cause for the first time in forever,_  
**Elsa:** _Oh_  
_I'm such a fool!_  
_I can't be free!_

"I believe in you Elsa!" I called out!

**Anna:** _You don't have to be afraid..._  
**Elsa:** _No escape from the storm inside of me!_

"I have to tell you!" I said.

**Anna:** _We can work this out together!_  
**Elsa:** _I can't control the curse!_

**Anna:** _We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
**Elsa:** _Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

**Anna:** _Don't panic!_  
**Elsa:** _There's so much fear!_

**Anna:** _We'll make the sun shine bright!_  
**Elsa:** _You're not safe here!_

**Anna:** _We can face this thing together!_  
**Elsa:** _No!_

**Anna:** _We can change this winter weather!_  
**Elsa:** _ I..._

**Anna:** _And everything will be all right..._  
**Elsa:** _I CAN'T!_

Then a large burst of ice was shot out from her. Next thing I know, I felt like my chest was penetrated, then I was down. I just saw my camera beside my hand, then everything turned black.

**Later...**

I woke up in the same place I was knocked out. I saw Elsa with this big snow monster, and it was holding my Camcorder. Were they watching the videos? Then I heard something familiar that made me itch.

"That's what I'm here for, to make you believe!"

They were watching when I was getting my fingers cut. I just heard my screaming, saw Elsa cover her face, then I just heard myself puking.

"Miles...I'm so sorry. I...you need to go!" She said.

"Wait! What else is there!" The snow monster said.

I then heard some static from my camera, I got up to watch more of my film. They skipped ahead when I dropped the camera. We all watched as the camera just gave one glance at me holding out my right hand(without my index finger), then a crack was formed and it descended into darkness. The footage skipped ahead to when I picked up my Camcorder, I could feel the fear of the asylum grab me again. We watched as the variants were starting to chase me, and me running

"FILTH AND ROT!" They called me.

The giant snowman gave me back my Camcorder, then Anna looked like she was going to burst out crying, but instead she let out another large burst of ice which sent me flying out of the palace.

**Later...**

I don't know where the hell I was, but I felt like death was upon me in the cold of the mountains. I opened my eyes, I saw two black figures, I figured it was Anna and Kristoff, they were human. However, what they said next got me dreaded again. Their voices sounded retarded, but it was probably my senses.

"Buddy?"

"Son! He needs help now!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say little priest!"

I was being carried by the two.

"Wow, he's still heavier than he looks!"

"Just keep going!"

**Back at the Palace...**

Elsa was pacing back and forth trying to get control of herself after watching what she had accidently done to Miles and Anna, and watching Miles' horror story. The fear was building up, and ice spikes were starting to form on the walls. She then looked down at the floor, it was a folder. She thought Miles had dropped it. She picked it and read it.

_September 17, 2013_  
_From: 10260110756 _  
_To: milesupshur _  
_Subject: TIP/Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems_

_You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._

_I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys._

_Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money._

_It needs to be exposed._

The document just froze in her hands, then she just kept wondering about how to control herself, and what Miles had been through.


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Fate

In the palace, Elsa took a look around still trying to control herself.

**In Elsa's head...**

I saw too much on Miles' camera, I saw how he lost his fingers, insane people, one big strong guy breaking through glass chasing Miles, the same big guy getting ripped to pieces by this dark entity, and death of this poor looking guy in a big glass sphere bleeding.

Then I was listening to banging coming from outside, it sounded like someone was breaking through the door. I heard a voice echoing off the walls and it sounded like the big guy on the camera.

"WE HAVE TO CONTAIN IT!"

How did he get past my guardian anyway? And as I was going to see what it was, I found three pieces of papers on the ground. It seemed to belong to Miles' notebook.

**The big f***er is stalking me. Found a patient file for a CHRIS WALKER, ex-military police, several tours in Afghanistan. A lot of the blood in this place is on his hands. But not all of it.**

The second one was a little long, so I had to read quickly.

**The word "Walrider" is all over this place. Murkoff was running an experiment here called PROJECT WALRIDER, but the patients talk about the Walrider like it's a physical presence. A spirit or demon. Something they found in the mountain. I'd chalk it up to schizophrenic delusion, but I just saw something. Maybe. Maybe it was a glitch in the camera. Or maybe this place is getting to me.  
**

The third read something that made me think for a bit.

**I can't shake Chris Walker, the big ugly f***er who likes ripping off peoples' heads. I hear him muttering about security protocols, containment. What if he's not the problem? What if he's trying to fix it?**

So that's why Miles is so shaken up, I dropped the notes and I got myself ready to face that ugly big guy. I formed an ice barrier and I stood with my hand out. I thought for a second about the part of him fixing the problem, I'll see for myself when he reaches the top floor.

**15**** minutes earlier...**

**Chris' POV**

I had made it to the top of the northern mountain, and I was seeing the ice palace with my own eyes. Most beautiful thing I've seen since...I don't even know anymore! Anyway, I don't know how I'm not cold in US army gear that is meant for conditions in hot weather, like in Afghanistan. Oh well, that didn't matter, I had to find Miles, and I guess this is where they were. I could smell him, but he wasn't here. I stopped, I saw a big snow monster form, so I hid behind a pile of snow, and waited. How ironic that the one who was one of the feared monsters of Mount Massive, is hiding from another monster. I had to do something, I looked at my equipment I had a grenade, for some reason, and it wasn't any grenade, it was a concussion grenade. I threw somewhere else, then the monster seemed to notice and headed to that direction. I started to head up the stairs into the ice palace. I was thinking that Murkoff was here.

"WE HAVE TO CONTAIN IT!" I screamed out.

I noticed some stairs. This place is actually getting to my heart, how beautifully flawless this was. Now, it was time to see who or what was here. I think I got an idea who might be here, so I had reduced my pace slightly. Eventually about a sixty-five seconds later, I reached the top. I found the top floor to be even more flawless, there was a big chandelier made of ice. But there was a detail I didn't like, that was this random barrier in the middle of the room, and I saw a hand sticking up from behind it.

Suddenly, ice was being shot out of the hand, and I tried to evade but it got me and my feet were stuck to the ground.

"Don't come any closer Chris!" A women's voice said.

"Wait!" I said.

Then from behind the barrier was this women in this icy blue dress, with a design that was, well unique.

"I'm only looking for Miles, where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know!" She said.

"I know your sister, Anna, and you must be Elsa, is that right? I don't want to harm you!" I said.

Then I was hearing some voices coming from outside. I heard a familiar voice that belonged to that guy I saw in the town.

"We're here to find Anna, no harm is to come to the Queen!" I heard him say.

"They're coming!" I said struggling.

"Let me help!" I said finally breaking free from the ice.

"Wait here!" Elsa demanded.

She went downstairs to see what was going on. All I could hear was the monster roaring, and the slashing of swords.

**Elsa's POV**

I went downstairs, opened my door slightly noticing two guards in red uniforms who looked like the Duke's guards. I closed the door and I started running back upstairs, and I found myself in the middle of the room and they were pointing crossbows at me.

"No! Please!" I said.

One fired a shot, and I raised my hand then ice formed and blocked the arrow from hitting me.

I then noticed Chris behind one of the guards he grabbed the guard by the throat and it looked like he was reaching for his body, it's like the notes said. However, he then stopped and held him up against the wall, and then he gestured me to shoot him. I shot out ice spikes to make him hanging on the wall, and Chris just stood looking at the other guard. I had no choice but to try and push him out, so that's what I tried to do. Then I noticed Chris turned to other men who looked like my guards entering the room, and Hans.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans yelled out.

I stopped then just stood there silently. Chris stood there with his fists up and growling. One second just went by and next thing I knew the chandelier hanging was falling, Chris just pushed me down to try and protect me. It was a large crash, the last thing I saw before blacking out was Chris beside me parts of the chandelier stabbed in his body.

**Meanwhile...**

**Miles' POV**

I didn't know where I was, I was freaking out in my head thinking that I was going to lose more fingers. I woke up to see that my camera was in front of me, it was like I was back in that room, but there were was no blood or body parts anywhere. I looked down to find I was tied up in a wheelchair, I felt where my fingers were cut was burning. I looked down to see my two fingers that I lost were back, they were working just fine. Then I looked to my right and saw two familiar faces, and one new face. It was Trager and Martin. Martin was wearing this white priest robe, and Trager was wearing some pants(for once), and a white shirt with a lab coat covering it. There was this small rock colored creature, who looked old.

"Hey buddy!" Trager said.

"My son, you survived!" Martin said.

"Yeah! How are you alive?! I saw you burn!" I said surprised.

I turned to Trager and the little looking guy.

"And you! You got crushed by an elevator!" I said.

"Well, we were saved because this little priest was right about his freedom from death ritual!" Trager said looking at Martin.

"I always told you God had a gold standard and was alive!" Martin said back.

"Ahem! Gentlemen! May I speak to Miles alone?" The creature asked.

They walked out of the room and I was untied by Trager, and I got up and lunged forward to pick up my Camcorder.

"Sorry buddy, couldn't fix your crack!" Trager said before closing the door.

"I have some news for you my friend!" The creature said to me.

"What?!" I said.

I then put my hands to my chest, and then grabbed my Camcorder.

"There is ice in your heart! And you're not the only one!" He said.

"Look." He said giving me a mirror.

My hair was turning white, and now that I remember, Anna did have this white streak on her hair. I guess this is how it happened years ago.

"Who and what are you?" I asked.

"I am Grand Pabbie, the leader of the living rock." He said.

"Come." He added.

I started walking out of the room, struggling slightly with a pain in my chest, I fell down. I took out my Camcorder, doing what I always do, record, learn, and experience.

**Later...**

I was taken to where the rest of the rock people were supposed to be. I saw a bunch of little rock like creatures, like Pabbie in the middle of the place was Anna who looked like she was weak and her hair was turning white, and Kristoff was with her, I saw Olaf on the side, and Martin and Trager were standing there beside him. Pabbie went up to her.

"Oh Anna, you and Miles are in grave danger!" He said.

"Your sister struck you both, there is ice in both of your hearts. And if not reversed, both of you will freeze to death and be a frozen statue forever!" He added.

"Can't you reverse it?" Kristoff asked.

"If it was the head it could be easy, but I cannot with the heart." Pabbie said in a depressed tone.

"However the only way to reverse a frozen heart is an act of true love." He said.

The rest of the rock people, men and women, started kissing each other.

"Hans..." Anna said.

"Wait, what about Miles? He has no, anyone, does he?" Kristoff said.

I took out my notebook.

**Based on how Anna looks, she looks really bad. I got struck the same time as her, and it looks like we'll freeze together. I guess that this happened years ago, that explains why Elsa was so protective. Now, if Disney movies don't fail me, an act of true is... F***! I have to love and kiss a woman, and not just any woman, A PRINCESS! Anna is already booked, and Elsa...**

**I hate you Disney...**

**I'll hold out as long as I can, but if I can't make it back to Colorado to tell about Murkoff, then I'll die knowing they can't escape the Guilt from God. They will burn in hell for all eternity whether I make it to tell the rest of the world, my world, or I become frozen forever. Again, I hate you Disney.**

"We have to make it back to Arrendelle!" Kristoff said walking towards Sven.

"I have to go and kiss Hans!" Anna said.

"My son! Here!" Martin said throwing me a rosary.

"Nice knowing you buddy!" Trager said saluting.

I had noticed I had six batteries left in my camera. Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and I got on Sven and we rode off to Arrendelle.

"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" Olaf said.


	8. Chapter 8: What is Love?

**Back in Arrendelle...**

Elsa and Chris were put in different cells. Elsa was in Cell 42, and Chris was put in B4.

**Elsa's cell…**

Elsa had awoken to find she had been cuffed and she had seen what she had accidently done to her kingdom.

"What have I done?" She said to herself.

Hans had come in to try and comfort her.

"I couldn't let them kill you." He said.

"Please, you have to stay away from me, I'm a threat to Arrendelle!" Elsa said.

"Listen, Miles and Anna haven't returned yet!" Hans said.

"Please, if you could bring back summer, please?" He added.

"Don't you see?! I can't! You have to tell them to let me go!" Elsa pleaded.

"I'll try my best." Hans said.

He walked out of the cell, and Elsa was starting to freeze the cell.

**Chris' cell…**

The mighty Chris Walker was tied down and restrained by his hands, there was a guard pointing a spear at him. He was in no comfortable situation in his cell. He tried to break the chains, but he was not getting any results anytime soon, and he still felt a little weak from the injuries from Elsa's ice palace.

**Outside the Palace…**

Kristoff had just made it to the gates of the Arrendelle palace, it was there he had to say goodbye to Anna and Miles. He was greeted by the staff.

"Get Prince Hans immediately!" Kristoff shouted.

"We will." One of the staff said.

The staff helped both Miles and Anna into the palace, Kristoff turned around and walked away.

**Anna's POV**

I made it back, I could feel like my heart was going to jump out of my chest, and Miles had felt the same. Miles looked pretty bad, he didn't have enough energy to lift his camera, and his hair was as white as mine. After countless minutes of me and Miles limping and falling trying to get to the palace, we finally found Hans in one of the living rooms where a fireplace was lit.

"Miles! Anna!" He said.

He grabbed Anna in his arms.

"Please, you have to kiss me!" I said to Hans.

"We'll give you some privacy." The staff said closing the door.

"What happened?" Hans asked.

"Elsa, she…" Miles said, unable to finish.

"She struck us with her powers! In our hearts." I finished for Miles.

"Well, what do we do!" Hans asked.

"And the only way to thaw a frozen heart is an act of true love." I said.

"Of course! A true loves kiss! What about..." Hans said.

"Don't worry about me, save Ahhh...!" Miles said falling asleep.

Me and Hans gave each other a 'meh' look. I got ready to kiss, him, then a split second went by, and I didn't feel his lips.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you!" Hans said.

"What, I thought you did!" I said shocked.

He walked over to Miles and grabbed his camera, and put it on top of a pile of books pointing at us. He then closed one of the curtains.

"Well, as thirteenth in line, I knew I couldn't stand a chance! So I had to marry into the throne somewhere." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He then grabbed a jar of water and poured it on the fire.

"Well, I figured after we married, I'd stage a little accident for Elsa, and then I take the throne! Now all that's left is to kill Elsa." Hans said.

"No…!" I said throwing myself on the ground.

"You're no match for Elsa!" I shouted out.

"No, you're no match for Elsa, and I'm going to be the hero who saves Arrendelle from destruction." He said.

He walked over to the camera, and turned it on, and just left it there, facing me and Miles.

"You'll never get away with this!" I said.

"I already have!" Hans said.

"And I'll enjoy watching that later!" He added pointing to Miles' camera.

He walked out the door, and us alone, freezing and dying. I crawled to the door, and tried to call for help, but it was no use. I saw Miles lift his arms, somehow was still able to write in his notebook, I crawled to him to see what he had written.

**Stuck in a room with Anna having to deal with one more enemy. As if the winter wasn't bad enough! If we are to freeze and Hans gets to preserve it for his amusement forever, before that happens, I want payback! For Anna especially. I will give that backstabbing Hans a taste of his own medicine, and I will film it!**

**Meanwhile...**

Chris was still trying to break out, but the guard was still keeping an eye on him.

"Don't try anything!" The guard said.

Another guard knocked on the door, and the guard took over the post.

The guard was talking, I had to think fast! They were done talking, and the door closed, and the guard just stuck the spear in Chris' face.

"Get that thing out of my face you Pig!" He shouted.

"Well, what are you going to do? This prison is highly secure!" The guard responded with confidence.

"Oh really?!" I said.

"Yeah!" He said.

Chris then spat in his face, and he put his hands on his face to try and wipe his eyes, then when he was done, Chris kicked him down, and he could hear him groaning in pain. He then broke the restraints, and reached for the guard's belt, then grabbed his sword and key for the cell. He reached for the guards uniform, and stripped him and put his own army gear on the guard, and Chris changed into the Arrendelle soldier uniform. He took the half-conscious guard and tied him up to the chair. Then he put the sword on his belt and quietly opened the door and made his way out of the prison towards the palace.

**Chris' POV**

I got out of the prison, blah blah blah blah blah. I made my way towards the palace hoping to find Miles and Anna. I went inside the palace, just acting normal as if everything was fine. I saw an empty hall, and at the end was a snowman. I couldn't believe it, I went up to him.

"Hello." I said.

"Quiet, I'm trying to save Anna! If I can just unlock this stupid thing!" He said.

I had noticed he was putting his carrot in the lock hole, but he was having trouble.

"I can't do it...!" He said looking down.

"Let me try!" I said.

"Stand back." I added

I backed up, then I charged the door and tackled it down with one hit.

"Wow..." I said to myself.

There was Miles and Anna, Anna was trying to keep Miles comfortable, both had their hair white, and they seemed to be freezing.

"Little Pig!" I shouted.

"Me?" Miles asked weakly.

"No, who did this?" I asked.

"What happened to Hans and your kiss?" Olaf asked.

"It wasn't true love Olaf, I was wrong." Anna said.

"I'll find that Pig Hans and... I'll do something. Let me think!" I said.

I walked over to Miles' camera, grabbed it, then gave it to Miles. I then noticed Olaf at a fireplace, putting sticks in, he almost burned his own arm. He grabbed a match and lit the fireplace.

"Olaf..." Miles said.

"Get away from there!" Anna said.

"Wow, so this is heat?" He said reaching towards the fire.

"OW! Don't touch it!" He added.

"I don't know what to do now, Olaf. I don't even know what love is!" Anna said.

"Well, love is putting someone else before your needs." Olaf said.

"Like, when Kristoff came back to bring you to Hans and leave you forever." He added.

"You mean Kristoff loves me?" Anna asked.

"You don't know anything about love do you?" Olaf said.

Olaf was starting to melt, then I had to say something.

"Olaf, you're melting!" Anna said.

"Well, my little friend, Miles, came to my turf in the mountains to unveil an evil that was of someone's request, isn't that right?" I said facing Miles.

"Actually yes, someone sent me a message to go to Mount Massive, and reveal the evil's inside!" Miles said standing up.

"You could have been investigating something else, but you chose to answer the call!" I said.

"Also, you could have left this town for your own good, but you chose to stay!" Chris added.

"That's love!" Olaf said.

The window then burst open due to the wind.

"I got it!" Olaf said running to close the door.

"Wait, I'm getting something!" He said grabbing an icicle.

"It's Kristoff and Sven, and they're coming back!" He said with joy.

"Come on!" Anna said standing up.

"I have to get to Kristoff!" Anna said.

**Miles' POV**

I lifted my camera, it was dark so I had to use the night vision. The ceiling and the walls were starting to freeze right before my own and my Camcorder's eyes.

"Come on! If you can outrun me and the Walrider, you can outrun freezing ice!" Chris said with some encouragement.

We ran for it, the halls in front of us just froze, ice formed blocking the way. We turned around, but the hall behind us was blocked with freezing ice as well.

"We're trapped!" Olaf said.

We then saw a window, and Chris just punched it open.

"Ok, we're going to slide down? Really?" I said.

"You can have the ice if you want?" Chris said.

"Let's go!" I said.

Anna and Olaf went first, then me and Chris slid down following them.

"Let's go!" I said.

Then in front of us, a black mist was forming. It was the Walrider.

"Nein, don't be afraid!" It said.


	9. Chapter 9: Love Thaws Many

I couldn't believe it. There is one man who could have witnessed it all to be able to control the Walrider, and have a German accent.

"Wernicke?" I said.

"That's right, you did me a favor Mr. Upshur, now I'll do you a favor! I'll guide you through the storm!" Wernicke said.

"Okay! Guys, he's good!" I said.

"That's not Billy, is it?" Chris asked.

"Guys...Nice to meet you ghost, but KRISTOFF!" Anna said.

"Right!" I said.

We followed Wernicke, and we were trying to find Kristoff, I raised my Camcorder, which fortunately was also freeze proof.

"KRISTOFF!" She called.

We continued, then Chris got separated from us I heard him muttering "Little Pig! Hans...". Olaf then blew away. We were beside a ship that seemed to be collapsing, we got to the other side. I noticed Anna looking at her hands, and then I looked at my hands, they were freezing, my Camcorder got stuck to my hand.

"Oh no..." Anna said.

"I won't rest until you are happy!" I said.

"Thanks Miles, you're a good friend!" She said.

We continued, and then Wernicke had vanished.

**Meanwhile...**

**Wernicke's POV**

I had sensed that there was danger from an ally of Anna and Miles. I saw a reindeer, and a blonde man hopping on ice, then I saw the reindeer drop into the ice.

"SVEN!" The man said.

I decided to help the poor reindeer, I helped him out of the water, then the man looked at me funny.

"What are you?" He said.

I just floated away, to see what was going on with my reporter friend.

**Meanwhile with Anna and Miles...**

Anna and Miles were struggling and weak, Miles had the determination look in his eyes. Anna knew she loved Kristoff, but she wanted to make sure Miles wasn't lonely. They continued walking and struggling.

**Elsewhere in the storm...**

Hans had caught up to Elsa.

"Elsa, you can't run from this!" Hans said.

"Just, just take care of my sister, and Miles!" Elsa said.

"They returned from the mountain weak and cold, they claimed you have frozen their hearts!" Hans explained.

Elsa was then in shock.

"I tried to save them but it was too late! They're skin was ice, and they're hair was white!" He added.

"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" He added again.

Elsa then broke down, almost crying, then the storm subsided.

**Anna's POV**

The storm had subsided, I then noticed him.

"Kristoff..." I said weak.

"Anna!" He yelled.

He started running towards me, then I heard a blade, Hans was trying to kill Elsa. Miles was the one who was heading towards Elsa, I followed. I grabbed Miles' left hand and we started heading towards Hans. I jumped forward and Miles followed with me.

"NO!" We both screamed.

I put my hand out blocking Hans' sword, Miles had his camera pointed at Hans. Then it was nothing but cold and darkness.

**Chris' POV**

Where have I been? Wondering around an ice storm, then I notice two frozen statues. It was...NO! I ran towards them, I saw Kristoff, Olaf just standing there with sadness in their eyes. I even saw Elsa down beside the statues. I saw Anna with her hand out, and Miles with his camera pointed towards, which I saw was a downed little pig, Hans. I then saw Elsa get up.

"Anna! Miles!" Elsa said.

She was touching Anna's face face in disbelief, and then she started crying hugging both Miles and Anna. Then right there, Anna and Miles were amazingly starting to unfreeze, then there they were, unfrozen Anna and Miles.

"Anna!" Elsa said.

The two embraced, and Miles had a smile on his face.

"I love you!" Elsa said to Anna.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"Love will thaw, LOVE!" Elsa said.

She raised her hands then everything was starting to unfreeze. This brings a tear to a soldiers eye! What you lookin' at? HUH?! A soldier can cry seeing this! YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! Anyway, then I saw Miles writing in his notebook.

**Miles' POV**

All the snow and ice were disappearing, and I was happy to be alive.

**How to undo what you have done.**

**Step 1. LOVE**

Elsa had just finished unfreezing everything. Then I saw Olaf melting.

"This is the best day of my life! Quite possibly the last!" He said.

"Hang on little guy!" Elsa said.

Olaf was repaired and a cloud was hovering over Olaf.

"My own personal flurry!" He said.

I saw Hans get up. Me, Chris, and Kristoff wanted a piece of him. But Anna blocked us, and I raised my camera.

"Anna, but she froze your heart!" Hans said surprised.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" Anna said.

OWNED! Hans then just gave a confused look, Anna turned around and then turned back and punched Hans and he fell into the water. The Walrider, well Wernicke, formed beside me.

"I love happy endings! Don't you agree?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over..." I said.

**Sometime Later...**

I was sitting on the same dock and looking at the sun. Anna had told me to wait there, and she had a surprise for Kristoff and me, she owed him a sled. She took my camcorder for some reason. The sleigh was a nice design, and Sven was wearing this medal with a snowflake. You know the rest... I was just breathing in the fresh air, just chilling. Then I saw Anna with a blindfolded Kristoff, she was wearing a green dress, and Kristoff was wearing some sort of different blue shirt with a black outer shirt and black pants. She took off the blindfold and she showed him the sled.

"I owe you a sleigh!" Anna said showing Kristoff the sled.

"Are you serious?" He said.

"YES!" She said.

"And its the latest model!" She added.

"No, I can't except this!" He said.

"You have to, no exchanges, no returns, queen's orders!" She said.

"And she's named you ice master and deliverer!" She added.

"What? That's not a thing." Kristoff said.

"Oh sure it is!" Anna said.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Do I like it? I love it!" Kristoff said picking up Anna and spun her around.

"I could kiss you!" He added putting her down.

"Uh may I, may we, what?" Kristoff said.

Anna kissed him on the cheek.

"We may." Anna said.

Then they were kissing each other, and I just turned the other way. Then I saw Olaf enjoying himself, sniffing the flowers, he sneezed then his carrot and it went into Sven's mouth. Then Sven put it back on Olaf's face, and they were just hugging each other. Then I heard Anna.

"I ALMOST FORGOT! Ahem Miles Upshur, the queen requests you in the ballroom immediately." She said.

I just made a run towards the palace.

**Meanwhile...**

Martin and Trager were at the docks, then they noticed Anna and Kristoff.

"Hello." Martin said.

"Oh, hi." Anna said.

"Is buddy, I mean Miles here?" Trager asked.

"Palace, ballroom." Kristoff said.

"Keep up old man!" Trager said running.

"Oh please, I used to be captain of my high school running club!" Martin said following him.

**In the Palace...**

Miles had arrived in the palace, to see that Elsa was waiting for him. Wernicke was beside her, and Chris was wearing a medal.

"Finally, he's here!" Wernicke said.

"Good!" Chris said.

"My queen, you summoned me?" Miles said.

"Come on! Stop with the whole 'Your Majesty' shenanigans!" Elsa said.

"Okay Elsa, what's up?" Miles asked.

She then moved to the side, and there was the camcorder on a stool, plus a medal. Miles picked up the medal and put it on. There was a notebook carved on it.

"I now declare Miles Upshur as, Master Journalist and Adventurer!" She said.

"I don't know what to say..." Miles said.

Miles then grabbed his camcorder, and looked in the viewing frame, the glass was fixed.

"Elsa, how did you even...?" Miles asked shocked.

"That would be me!" Wernicke said.

"Now, one more thing!" Elsa said.

"Yes?" Miles said.

"Do you want to have fun?" Elsa said.

"What?" Miles said.

"Wait a sec-" Wernicke said.

Elsa grabbed Miles' hand and ran outside to the front entrance.

"Somebody needs to tell him." Chris said to Wernicke.

Everyone was there, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Martin, Trager, Chris, and all the residents of Arrendelle.

"Are you ready?" Elsa called out.

She then put stomped one foot on the ground, and then the whole palace became a big skating rink. Elsa gave me and Anna some ice skates made of..., ice.

"Elsa, they're beautiful!" Anna said.

"Come on!" Elsa said pulling Anna.

**Miles' POV**

I was having the greatest time of my life, I wish I could stay, but I eventually I had to go. I stopped skating for a second, then wrote in my notebook, it was my last page.

**Everything turned out OK. Anna is happy. Elsa is happy. Chris is happy. Martin and Trager are happy. Even Wernicke is happy! Now, I'm probably in no rush, but how am I going to get home?**

**20 minutes later...**

I was still skating, then I felt this pain in my chest. Then I looked down at myself, it appears as if I was fading and I was glowing.

"Miles? What's wrong?" Elsa said.

"It appears his time here is up." Wernicke said.

"For now." He added.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa said.

I gave a look to all my friends.

"It was great knowing all of you. I will never forget you!" I said.

Then Chris, Sven, Olaf, Kristoff, Anna, Martin, Trager, and Elsa lined up.

"Goodbye." Chris said shaking my hand.

Sven just gave me a nudge.

"Give your family a hug for me." Olaf said shaking my hand.

"I will." I said.

Olaf moved to the side.

"You and Anna gave me the best time of my life! Thank you." Kristoff said shaking my hand.

He moved to the side.

"Your welcome." I said.

"It was great to meet you Miles!" Anna said shaking my hand.

"You too!" Anna said.

She moved to the side.

"My son, may God be with you." He said making the sign of the cross on my forehead.

He then moved to the side.

"Good knowing you buddy, sorry for all the grief back there, but..." Trager said shaking my hand.

"Non taken!" I said.

He moved to the side. Elsa walked up to me, she looked like she was going to cry. I expected her to shake my hand but instead she hugged me.

"Never forget me!" She said.

"I won't!" I said returning the hug.

I was then glowing brighter.

"It's time." Wernicke said.

"GOOD BYE!" I shouted.

Then I could feel myself just being transported somewhere else, then darkness.

**Later...**

I saw a figure that was dark, then I saw his face. It was a man, he helped me get up, and I saw I was back in the administration block of Mount Massive, only it was day time now and the front door was open.

"I'm Miles Upshur, who are you?" I asked.

"Miles, I'm Waylon Park! I sent you the email for you to come here!" He said.

"You?! Really. OK." I said

Where did you come from, how did you appear in front of me?" Waylon asked.

"Enough talk, let's go." I said.

We helped each other get to the front gate of this place, we took one last look at the asylum, then continued. My jeep was still there, I opened the front passenger door for Waylon, then I got in the front drivers seat and started the car. Then a mist appeared in front of the asylum, I used the Camcorder one more time, then I saw shadows of all my friends just waving. Wernicke must somehow be powerful enough to do that. I gave Waylon my camcorder then I drove off through the gates.

**Much Later...**

**Miles House**

He was finally home. It was over, he was still wearing the medal Elsa had given him, he missed them. Previously, Miles had given Waylon his video of the asylum and of his adventures in Arrendelle. It was time to focus. He was on a video call with Waylon consulting an agent.

"Mr. Park, once you click upload, your life is over, everyone you know and love is f***ed! But it's the right thing to do! Does hurting Murkoff mean that much to you?" The man said.

"I advise you and Mr. Upshur take good care. And if those supernatural events really did occur in this mythical place Mr. Upshur had been to, then may I advise Mr. Upshur to go back to that place and take good care of all of them! Murkoff may target them as well." He added.

"Do it." Miles said.

Miles noticed Waylon hesitating for a second, then he pressed the enter key. All the video that Miles and Waylon had recorded was uploaded to the internet. Then the video call had disconnected. Miles closed his laptop, then lay back on his arms chair drinking a cup of coffee, and looking at his medal.

"Master Journalist..." He said.

* * *

**Hello fellow readers. I hope you enjoyed my Outlast/Frozen Crossover Fanfiction. Now the question is, what will Miles and Waylon do now? Stay sharp!**

**I promise more to come, eventually...! Please go check out my other stories. I will do more Frozen Crossovers, so please check those out would be appreciative, well when they're out of course! THANKS AGAIN!**

**-Buffalo out**


End file.
